


Holding It In

by WeirdLewdStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Farting, Hyper Farting, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdLewdStories/pseuds/WeirdLewdStories
Summary: A shortish story written for the artist Octoboy, featuring a weird world where holding in your farts for too long can have disastrous, transformative consequences.





	Holding It In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octoboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoboy/gifts).



> Story was formerly known as 'Technicolor Farting Shenanigans', was renamed (with some help) as part of an effort to give my stories some actual titles.

Alex glanced up at the clock on the wall… just a few minutes left in the exam, and they’d be free to go. He just hoped it wasn’t too late already… he’d felt gas building up in his gut since halfway into the exam, and hadn’t dared to try and sneak a fart out without someone noticing. The school was stupidly strict about distracting noises, and it would’ve gotten him thrown out, but he was starting to think it would’ve been smarter to just take that risk; anyone holding their gas for -too- long would suffer much more life-changing consequences than just getting thrown out of the exam. He was a cute, if slightly dorky-looking kid, shortish blonde hair, bright blue eyes, wearing glasses, denim shorts and a dark blue t-shirt, with a little book design on it. About the only thing detracting from his usual cute look was the way his face kept contorting, his toes curling up inside of his sneakers, with every gurgle in his gut.

Those last few minutes seemed like hours… and the time spent with papers being collected and stuff left him groaning and squirming in his seat, finally hopping out of it the second he was told he could go, practically sprinting out of the hall, ignoring all of the stares he was getting. He could -feel- the gurgling building up in his stomach… but he’d held on this long, he figured he could at least make it to a bathroom. To be fair, he was almost right! He -did- make it to the boys’ bathroom… it was only when he reached out to lock the door to the first stall he could get into that he noticed the problem.

It was only slight, but already, the skin on his hands was starting to tint a little… he’d held his gas in too long. Any kid knew what that meant; he was going to become one of those absurd, fart-obsessed, technicolour perverts! “No, no nonono, come on, I wasn’t holding it -that- long…” he protested, as if reasoning with his body would make it change its mind. He knew it was useless, though, there was no going back once this started. As if hoping to defy that rule, he finally relaxed his bowels, letting the gas flow, hoping he could let that trapped fart out in the nick of time, but it only seemed to make things worse.

Rather than the normal feeling people got from a fart, it didn’t seem to just rush through his bowels and out of his butt. It seemed to go in basically every direction -but- that, at first, the fart seeming to surge through his body, trapped inside of it, but tainting everything it touched. His skin was definitely changing colour, now… and when he saw the colour it was turning, he groaned again. Green. Every colour messed with your mind and body in different ways… most of them came with some kind of additional fetish, or -something- that you could keep an interest in… but green was the sign of the most utterly fart-obsessed things out there. They obsessed over farts, lived for farting, their gas able to infect and taint anyone who got even a whiff of it, and their bodies rapidly became little more than obscene fart-factories, their stomachs eternally churning and pumping out gallons of gas.

Mid-groan, he realized that some of that gas was surging up his throat, and quickly clamped his mouth shut, which quickly turned out to be a mistake. Needing to escape, the gas just kept going, forcing its way into his sinuses, making him arch his back in shock… the gas was so thick he could -feel- it making them bulge, and the smell was making his head spin. It didn’t smell like anything he could recognise, no traces of any of the food he’d had that day or anything, it just seemed like the very essence of a fart, distilled into a gas… and soon erupting right out of his nose, both nostrils stretched wide, a fart erupting out of his nose! Anyone listening would be able to hear the sound of two farts happening in tandem, of course, one for each hole… and he could even see the thick, green gas pouring out of each nostril~! It swirled around his head for a few long moments… before finally seeming to dissipate, the first fart finally ceasing, letting him open his mouth and pant for breath.

He glanced down at himself, wincing a little at the sight. Just a few moments ago, his skin had looked almost normal, but with a slight green tint. Now, it was barely recognizable… he’d been a pretty pale kid, but now the creamy, white colour of his skin had turned bright green, like the lighter parts on a watermelon’s skin… and while he couldn’t see it, he could somehow feel that even his hair and irises were changing, taking on a much darker shade of green, even his nails changing like that, as if almost every inch of his body was taking on watermelon-esque shades. Only the whites of his eyes remained vaguely normal… and already, he could feel his stomach throbbing and gurgling, more gas building up inside.

This load of gas went the more ‘normal’ way, but it was definitely anything but regular. He felt his asshole twitch as the gas reached it… before being stretched wide, the sheer force of his fart making him cry out, bending over and grabbing the toilet, trying desperately to stay up. The sheer force of gas was nearly enough to make him fall over by itself… but the worst part was that it felt -good-. Mind-blowingly good. His toes were curling up inside of his sneakers again… but this time, it was because of how ridiculously good it felt to let loose with the most intense fart of his life. He could actually feel it ripping through his underwear, intense enough to shred a hole in them… and soon enough, forcibly ripping a hole through the back of his denim shorts, too, finally escaping out into the open.

By now, Alex’s mouth was hanging open, his tongue lolling out of it… he was even drooling a little, that fart just seeming to continue on and on… and even as it did, another gurgle announced he wasn’t even -close- to being empty. Once again, gas surged up his throat, but this time, he made no attempt to stop it, his eyes rolling up even further into his head as the fart poured up his throat, and erupted out of his mouth, the sound caught somewhere between a belch and a fart, stretching his mouth wide with the force of it! After a few moments, he found himself moving his hands away from the toilet, shivering a little as his legs fought to keep him standing… he didn’t even seem to realize what he was doing, his hands moving as if he was in a trance, before cupping them over his mouth and nose, forming a little seal with his hands. Not to protect anyone else, of course - he found himself wanting to keep those farts all for himself, the sheer force of his mouth-farts causing them to basically bounce of his hands, and rocket right back down his nose. The sensation was so forceful and intense, it almost felt like his nose was being fucked by his own farts…

It took several solid minutes before this particular burst of gas died down, and when it -finally- did, Alex was more aroused than he’d been in his life. By now, the bathroom was covered in a green haze, everything tinted by his farts, the gas seeming to even soak into the porcelain toilets, staining them green. His clothes were ruined… the back of his shorts and underwear were so badly wrecked that just a quick tug on the waistband caused the now-ruined garment to fall off, and his once blue T-shirt was tainted green. His once-white socks were the colour of his hair, and even his shoes looked like a weird mix of his hair and skin colours, his farts potent enough to sink in and stain anything with enough exposure. Still, he didn’t really care, somehow… he couldn’t help but grin as he stripped off his ruined shorts and underwear, and tugged his T-shirt off over his head, leaving his shoes and socks on for now as he finally opened up the bathroom stall door, getting a good look at himself in the mirror.

The sight only made his grin grow larger… he’d been a pretty slim kid up ‘til now, but his belly was clearly a little swollen, bloated and gurgling with gas, already readying itself for a more serious farting session. Greens weren’t called fart-factories for nothing… his last little episode was nothing compared to what he’d get up to as his changes continued. His pupils had a little bright-green, heart shaped outline around them, setting off the dark green of his eyes nicely, his nipples were deliciously dark, contrasting the bright green skin around them, and his cock was harder than it’d been in his life. It looked like it’d grown quite a bit, too - the thing’s expansion from a little 5-inch thing, to nearly twelve inches of bright green cockflesh, topped with a dark green head, probably hadn’t done much to help his shorts survival. Likewise, his balls were roughly the size of melons, now, hanging heavy and loose in their sack, a churning sensation coming from those that matched his stomach…

He’d sort of planned to head out of the bathroom already, but seeing himself like this, on top of all the farting he’d just been doing, was too much to take. He took a step back, sitting down on the toilet, still staring at himself in the huge wall-mounted mirror, before grabbing his cock and starting to rub it. Within seconds, his balls and stomach seemed to start churning all the harder, the feeling of gas building up inside of him enough to make him moan, squeezing his dick harder, stroking it faster and faster… ‘til he finally arched his back, letting out a gasp as his cock twitched… then his urethra seemed to just open up, stretching wide to accommodate the fart that came blasting out of it. It somehow seemed even more intensely concentrated than any of the others he’d been doing… and after a few seconds, he couldn’t stand seeing something that amazing going to waste with no-one to appreciate it. He bent forwards, pressing the tip of his still-farting, twitching dick up against his nose, his eyes once again rolling right up into his head as he started cumming that fart right up his own nose! The sheer intensity of it made him cum even harder, a few tears leaking out of his eyes just from how overwhelming it was, and he couldn’t help but swap nostrils after a few seconds, pressing his cock up against the other one… before leaning the rest of the way forwards, shoving the head of his farting cock into his mouth.

Farting into his mouth like this was… weird, to say the least. The gas didn’t taste of anything resembling food, and much like the smell, it was more like the purest form a fart could possibly have… to the point that even tasting it was somehow more like he was just smelling it with his tongue. He could feel the gas seeping in, tainting his tongue as green as his hair, and the feeling only egged him on to push his tongue against the tip of his dick, trying to force the hole open wider, urging more gas down into his mouth…

Thanks to the mirror, he could just about see the effect it was having, when his eyes weren’t too rolled up into his head to see shit. His throat was bulging out as if someone was fisting his mouth, and the sight only urged him on to suck at his own cock even harder than before, both hands reaching down, grabbing his fart-churning nuts… then giving them both a squeeze, urging more and more gas into his cock. He could -feel- it swelling and bloating up with more gas, he could even tell that his urethra was being forced to stretch more and more, as it was becoming more and more possible to worm his tongue inside of it, surrounding it with the taste of dick and farts… it was just too good! Instinctively, his hands squeezed down tighter, which only forced more gas out of his balls, making him squeeze tighter still… no matter how bad it got, it never seemed to hurt, it just kept getting better and better.

He could’ve probably stayed like this forever, if not for the massive influx of fart gas causing his stomach to bulge and distend, evenutally reaching the point that he’d sucked so much down it forced his cock to pop out of his mouth, leaving him gasping and groaning… he looked ridiculous, now. His belly was so bloated he looked pregnant with fart-gas, and despite that ridiculous orgasm, his nuts looked as bloated as ever. A quick glance at his watch told him that he’d spent the better part of an hour in the bathroom, and the school day would be wrapping up soon… but that was just fine by him. He was meeting his boyfriend after school, after all… it was usually his boyfriend who’d picked up some cool, new thing to show off. For once, it’d be Alex bringing something the other wouldn’t expect~


End file.
